Love takes time
by jd10xx
Summary: Closeted Queen Bee, Alison Dilaurentis Is in love with r Emily fields . Emily feels the same but is also hiding a rather big secret from queen bee ali . Pretty Little liars Fanfiction Emison, with Spoby Haleb and Ezria I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Love takes time**

Chapter 1

 **Alison's P.O.V**

She doesn't know that She's mine and I'm hers doesn't know that seeing her beautiful brown eyes and her flowing brown hair excited me in ways that others couldn't imagine. I know I love her I just can't admit it to her yet. I've always loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" and nothing could ever change that.

"Alison let's go now!" my mother called to me, I dropped my pen closed my light blue plaid jornal tightening the velcro strap and placing it neatly into my purse.

"I'm coming mother" I screamed back checking my hair and makeup once more before I made my way downstairs

I don't know why she insisted on taking me to school I've already told her I'm fine walking until my car gets fixed or even having Spencer take me since we are going to the same place after all, But my mother has to much pride to ask a Hastings for help even if it's not for her

The car ride was silent the only thing that could be heard was my mother's classical music playing lightly in the background. I have know idea as to why she listens to it I guess its suppose to help her relax but for me it just makes me feel paranoid. My mother, she must think everyone in this small town worships her. I would never tell her this but I've always believed that the marvelous Veronica Hastings has always been rosewoods true idol at least she always made sure her family was happy instead of trying so hard to make everyone believe they were.

" Alison Lauren Dilaurentis" I'm guessing this wasn't the first time my mother called my name since the music was now turned off and her voice seemed more aggravated than usual.

"Yes" I answered just as annoyed.

"We're here for the a thousandth time" she said

"Okay thanks" I said as I reached the door handle but of course the jocund Jessica Dilaurentis had to call me back

" oh Alison I don't know why you spend so much time writing all your secrets down in that book I thought I taught you better then that" She said trying to seem caring but all with a hint of judgement

"They're not secrets, well not for long" I said back but with that last part closer to my breathe

And on that note I grabbed that door handle fo the second time and stepped foot onto the beloved Rosewood High School.

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

There she is with eyes as blue as the sky above us and hair more golden than Goldilocks, was the love of my life Miss Alison lauren Dilaurentis with her head held high and her louis vuitton red bottom heels clacking at just the perfect sound and speed. She walked through that hall confident knowing she was the perfect queen bee not fierce enough to be hated but enough for everyone to worship her and know the throne was hers to keep.

As soon as she was close enough for only me to hear she spoke "Hey Emmy"

"Emmy" I loved when she called me that honestly I loved when she called me anything but I would want nothing more then for her to call me hers.

"Hanna you look nice" Alison said I smiled softly knowing that she was trying to be a nicer person just because I asked her to.

"Oh uh thanks Ali" The other blonde said joyfully that Alison had said something nice to her.

" Can we please go to class now?" An anxious Spencer asked She's always been one ready to learn.

"Yeah I don't know how many times I can get Ezra to let it slide without it being suspicious to the rest of the class" Aria said siding with Spencer

" You guys go ahead we'll see you all at lunch and I'll see you next period Spencer" Alison said

Spencer and Aria had first period together while Alison, Hanna, And I all had precalculus together.I can't even explain how amazing it is to see Ali in the morning even when she's arguing with that she doesn't need this class. Ali and I always seemed to have more classes together then the rest of the girls being Juniors in High School teachers always try to separate friends to help the learning environment but not Ali and I.

I never really questioned it until the beginning of the year when the guidance counselor called me in and and explained that some of my classes were being switched to Alison's because it was "hard" for Alison to focus when she didn't know _anyone_ in the class. This excuse never made sense to be since Everyone one in Rosewood knows Alison and Alison knows everyone secrets well everyone's but my two secrets.

Alison doesn't know my deepest darkest secrets. She doesn't know how hard it is to hide the bulge in my jeans that most girls don't have when she around but for the more important part she doesn't know that She's mine and I'm hers. She doesn't know that seeing her beautiful blue eyes and her flowing blonde hair excited me in ways that others couldn't imagine. I know I love her I just can't admit it to her yet. I've always loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" and nothing could ever change that.

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter of "Love takes time" leave a comment let me know how I did and if I should continue-jd10xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love takes time**

Chapter 2

Emily Pov:

Here I am sitting in 4th period Chemistry trying to concentrate on this worksheet left by the substitute because of a teachers convention when all of a sudden I'm interrupted

'"Hey have you told Ali that you're madly in love with her yet?" Hanna whispered in my ear randomly with a half eaten bagel in her hand

"What..no.. and I'm not in love with Ali" I stuttered back to her also can I mention hanna doesn't even have this class with me.

" Damn could have fooled me but you do like her" she smirks back

"Hanna what are you even doing in this class" I asked trying to get off the very true topic

" I was eating in art class but that bitch substitute kept telling me I wasn't allowed to eat in their because it unsafe or something" She said a little annoyed

"sooo your solution is to come to a chemistry class with dozens of toxic/non-toxic chemicals around" I asked her actually interested in her response

"I also missed you and Spencer made me leave her class" she answered back totally ignoring my question

"So I'm your second choice" I asked pretending to be sad

But do you thing that made Hanna feel bad, of course not

" bitch please you'd pick Ali D over me in milliseconds" she bitched back

I snorted " that's true" resulting in a shove from Hanna followed by light snickers.

"Ladies" the sub said whatever her name was snarked at us.

" sorry" I whispered back "hanna relax"

"Okay back to Alison, Why exactly can't you tell her you like her" Hanna asked as she took another bite out of her raisin bagel oblivious of the fact that Alison very well knows I like her.

 **Flashback: Last weekend sleep over**

It was right after Ali had made a snarky comment about Hanna eating almost all of the popcorn out of the bowl. The girls and I was all at Spencer's house watching some black and white film Aria had picked ot since it was her turn to choose last time I chose Jaws something about that water ski attack always seems to get me.

"Hannah are you sure you're still hungry you've eating almost all the the popcorn" Alison said sounding like she cared but we all knew she'd only talk like that to make herself feel better about what she's Said

Quietness took over the group that's what usually happens when Alison makes a rude comment to anyone sometimes Spencer fights back but she was already half asleep. I guess Aria's movie couldn't entertain her enough.

Hanna sat the bowl on the small coffee table and focused on the tv without saying a word Aria focused back on the movie turning it up some.

I waited a while until I knew they were both to concentrated to turn around. Ali and I was sitting on the couch while aria laid in front of the small black coffee table and hanna on the left side and Spencer sitting in the single recliner chair her being the only one who was now fast asleep.

I lightly tapped Ali on her thigh and made way up to Spencer's room knowing she would follow. I waited sat on the bed patiently waiting for Ali's arrival.

"What's wrong" she said closing the door "you just got up and left" she said making her way towards me and taking a seat

She placed her hand on my thigh when she realized I still haven't said a word and she already asked two questions

"Emmy?" she asked shyly she knows she can always get to me when she says that but what she didn't know was that cause a little rise in my blue jeans

"Whats with you always on hanna about her weight it like you're the only one who hasn't noticed all the weight she's lost, what are you so jealous that she could take your place as Rosewood's "it" girl that you have to continuously bring her down" I snap at her moving her hand off my thigh but who am I kidding no one could take my sweet Ali's place.

"No one is jealous of Hanna I'm just warning her so that she doesn't put the weight back on" she says back ignoring my little outburst

" and that's fine but can you do in in a more friendlier manner or be nicer to her but both would be better tho" I said adding my famous Emily Fields smile

" for my killer, anything" she said adding that her own little nickname who only she may call me.

The way she so easily submitted to me without a argue excited me and gave me courage for something I never thought I'd do. The look in her eyes hypnotized me,us both sitting so close together, my hand now finding its way to her thigh our lips moving closer and closer inches apart

"Emilyyyy….Alisonn where are you guys...did you guys already go to sleep" Hanna shouted but we both could tell she was making her curious ass up those stairs

I got up almost immediately making my way out the door but I could've sworn i heard Alison in a hushed voice " fuck you hanna" but then again there's always a chance I could have imagined it all.

 **End of flashback**

"Well uh because she's there's no way she could possibly like me back"I told her for the millionth time before picking back up my pen

"Well you don't know that for sure" she said a little to suspicious for my liking

"Hanna do you know something that I don't" I asked her

"What? No, honestly do you think Rosewood's queen bee would share a secret with anyone" she said back actually having a point

"I guess you right hanna'' I laughed back

"Yass" she screamed taking out her phone and typing something quickly " just spencer, sydney, artie, braxton and all the teachers and that'd be the whole school admitting I'm right.

" Hanna you really got some brain in there" I said back slightly confused on how someone like hanna could even exist.

"Hmm look the bell's about to ring... lunch two more classes then we're out this bitch" hanna said she's always excited when the school day is over.

" yea let's go" I said gathering my things and making my way to the teacher's desk to hand in my assignment I barely completed.

 **Lunch**

 **Alison's pov:**

"and that's pretty much why Upton Sinclair wrote 'The Jungle' in the first place" that's all I heard Spencer say when I realized I spaced out for the 2nd time today but of course I had to make it seem like I was listening

"Yea I get what you mean" I've used that line a million times and no one has noticed yet that I didn't have the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

'What's taking Emily and Hanna so long" I said with a bit of jealousy those two have been getting close lately

"I don't know but Aria is staying in Fitz classroom she has to catch up on work" Spencer said in a voice that showed she very well knew that wasn't the reason

"So it's only the four of us today that fine" I said letting go a breathe one less person I have to share my Emily with.

"Actualy 3 I'm having lunch with Toby today" she said smiling I totally ship her and Toby together

"Well that just leaves me and Emily that's good" I said more happy than I should be

" what do you mean Hanna is also gonna be there why would it be good for just you and Em what's wrong with Hanna" Spencer exclaimed

"Nothing is wrong with Hanna she's just gonna be two busy in her phone to even have a conversation with us" I quickly said hoping she wouldn't have time to realize I actually forgot about Hanna

"Oh well okay look here they come now" she pointed out

I swear I could have got whiplash with how hard I broke my neck to find my mermaid immediately making eye contact with her my cheeks began to heat up. They made their way to our lunch table Emily taking her seat right across from me while hanna sat directly next to her

"Bye guys Toby's outside" Spencer said as she rose up from her chair placing her phone back into her pocket

"Bye" I muttered still paying close to my queen that was Emily Fields"

"Bye tell Toby I said hi" Emily spoke with such a calming and sweet voice that could make you fall in love within seconds

And with that spencer left. I kept eye contact with my Emily even when hanna got up and said she was going to get lunch. Finally she turned her attention to me.

"Hi Alison" she spoke in almost a whisper

"Hi Emily" I replied almost immediately

 **Whew you guys so much for your reviews hope you guys enjoyed chapter two of love takes time feedback is always a great thing have a good day..by the lmk if you guys think emily should already be out**

 **jd10xx**


End file.
